Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Just, Keep Running. Rain just entered the final days of her fabulous kill joy life.  My Chemical Romance Frerard  Mikey/OC Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

**By: Captain Elm Bee(:**

**Enjoy, loves.**

Don't stop running. I urged myself to continue across the sandy ground, my calfs burned from an hour of running through the sand, without stop. The only thing that kept me going up till now was to give myself the mind set I that I was running across a beach before the bombings occurred, but only that could last for so long. I was exhausted, I was hot, I was hungry & I was absolutely positively lost. I had never been this far out in the zones before, I didn't even know they went this far out. I whirled around to check to make sure the Dracs had stopped following me. They hadn't, about a mile behind me they were running after me.

Shit.

I picked up my pace, feeling the adrenaline kick in. On the horizon I saw a town….wait was this a mirage? A Town, in the zones? I'd never heard of such a thing before. I've come across tons of Killjoys in the amount of time I had been exploring the zones, none of them ever mentioned a town.

As I began to get closer, I saw the dark outline of several buildings all looking older than the dust I was running through. Please let someone be here. Please, Please, Please. Someone save me, heaven, god, anyone help me. I was maybe a half a mile from the town when I fell. I tripped over a Rock, just my luck. I glanced behind me, the Dracs were running towards me faster, noticing my mistake. Don't these guys ever quit?

I tried to get to my feet, ignoring the searing pain now coming from my right ankle. These Dracs had another thing coming if they thought a little bruised…..okay…..maybe sprained- ankle was gonna stop me. I went to start walking again, but the minute I stepped on my right foot, I tumbled to the ground again. Okay, Okay. A broken ankle, I suppose could maybe, possibly slow me down, but NEVER stop me.

Getting back up I began to hop on my unharmed foot towards the town. I was getting closer & closer to the Ghost town with every hop I made. _You have to scream for help, Rain. It's the only way you'll survive this. _Now, I suppose I should listen to that, little voice in the back of my head. It usually does tell me to do the right thing. Screaming in the middle of this Unknown zone with a mysterious town I'd never even heard stories about, didn't seem like the smartest thing in the entire world. There could be Dracs hiding out here, or something worst.

"Fuck." I breathed tumbling to the ground with a cloud of dust.

_Just do it. Scream._

This time. I listened to the voice & with a fire of shots from my Ray gun, I screamed at the top of my lungs at the Dracs. Now on top of me, before a yellow shot into my arm caused me to black out.

Review? Please? :D

I didn't have time to Proof Read, I apologize!

-Bee


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Calm down Kobra, Jet said she's going to be absolutely fine. It was barley even in her arm! She got lucky! The only reason she's out is her hydration levels are almost a negative number not to mention the sedative."

"But..."

"No But's Kobe. She'll be fine you worry too much."

"How can I help it? She's one of our supporters! A Revolutionist! If she dies it's our fault."

"Technically it's not OUR fault, she chose to follow us...not to mention she CHOSE to not hydrate herself."

The two voices bickered at one another like an old married couple throughout my head. Where was I, and who the hell were these people? Darkness. No matter how hard I tried to see who these people where all I saw was bittersweet darkness.

Was I dead? Was this heaven? No...It was too dark to be heaven, and certainly too cold to be hell. Right? Was this purgatory then? I would rather be in hell then in that god forsaken place. Wake up Rain! Wake up! Why wasn't I waking up? Was I even asleep? I've never experienced this type of thing before, never. I mean I've been knocked out a few times, fainted, but always been able to wake up, open my eyes.

I felt a sharp pain somewhere along my body, and suddenly a blinding light hit me like a bullet straight to my eyes. In a few seconds my eyes began to adjust. Staring down at me where two men's faces. I Shot up and went to draw my gun from it's holster.

It was gone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHERE'S MY GUN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" My eyes trailed to my arm where I was getting a prickling sensation. "WHO THE FUCK IS PUMPING ME FULL OF LIQUID! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT PART OF BLI ARE YOU?! WHAT IS THIS!?"

Without warning the two men started laughing at me. It wasn't a maniacal laugh, but a good natured genuinely amused laughter.

"Christ! Do you really expect us to remember all the answers to those questions when you scream them that fast? God that was hilarious!" The blonde haired man gasped out after the two were finished laughing.

I don't get it. I don't find any of this amusing at all! I HAVE NEEDLES IN ME. I haven't had a needle in me since 2012, before the fires. Who were they trying to kid? In a world full of deception and fakes they really expected me to believe I actually came a crossed two people who were actually still kind and not poisoned by civilization? I ripped the needles out of my arm and jumped up from the ground.

The room I was in was covered in posters and american flags. It looked like an old diner, it wasn't a place I had ever seen before. There were bright red booths and even actual food in the refrigerator behind the counter. Had I really stumbled across heaven on earth?

"The name's Fun Goul, and this is Kobra. We're the people who saved your life from the dracs." The short black long haired man smiled at me.

I'd been saved?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You-you guys saved me?" I asked in disbelief. Why would anyone wanna save me? I was nothing but a little rebel.

"Well, not just us. Jet, Party Poison and Show Pony helped out too. We couldn't just let the dracs kill someone on our turf...it's ours." Kobra smiled at me. "Besides we gotta send a message to Better Living Industries by destroying as many of their little mind-probes as possible."

It was my turn to smile. These guys were like me. They were trying to rid the world of the communistic blind company, as well. I'd met a few other killjoys in my travels, 4 maybe 5 tops most of the time they too were traveling alone. Spirits is what I always called them, because when you're out wondering the desert alone for weeks and you see someone on the horizon, you can never be too sure if it was really a person. Or something more, something ghosted.

"Who? Who are they?" curiosity killed the cat I supposed but I wasn't a cat. "And Who is the jerkface that is pumping me full of fluid? Do you guys know how scary that is? Blacking out and waking up in an unfamiliar place being pumped full of liquid? I thought I was being turned into a Drac or something!"

"They don't turn girls into Dracs that's nonsense. The IV was just your typical Isotonic fluid." Fun Ghoul Sneered at me like I was a child that had not the slightest idea of what anything was. "You wouldn't even have blacked out if you weren't so dehydrated anyway. The shot barely even injured your arm."

"DO YOU THINK I CHOSE TO BE DEHYDRATED? DID YOU THINK I WOKE UP TWO DAYS AGO AND WENT 'HEY I THINK MAYBE I WON'T EAT OR DRINK THIS WEEK'? FOR GODS SAKE I HAVE BEEN WANDERING THE FUCKING ZONES FOR MONTHS NOW AND I RAN OUT OF EVERYTHING. THERE ISN'T A SAFE HOUSE FOR PEOPLE LIKE US FOR MILES AND MILES. BUT YOU THINK I CHOSE TO DEHYDRATE MYSELF. YOU ARE ONE STUPID BOY!" I snarled without breaking eye contact with Fun Ghoul.

"Um...No...I didn't mean..." Fun Ghoul trailed off then broke my eye contact to send Kobra a terrified look. Kobra immediately intervened without skipping a beat:

"But, we saved you now. You have food, and water, you can restock your supplies." he smiled at me. "Then you can be on your way to wherever it is you're going."

"I'm not going anywhere in particular." I muttered with a hint of sadness, moving over to a booth to sit down. The two followed in tow and slid into the opposite side. "I'm just trying to find wanderers. I am on a mission to recruit as many people as possible for a siege being planned by some pretty powerful revolutionists up in battery city. Killjoys, I suppose we're being called now."

Fun Ghoul shuffled in his seat and Kobra stared at me, probably trying to figure out why such powerful people would send a small obviously not very equipped girl out to recruit for them.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Kobra asked in a small voice.

"Not yet I'm afraid. Most of the people I come across are trying to stay as far away from Battery City as possible. They don't wanna be ghosted, can't say I blame them." staring down at the table I watched as the tiny specks of different colored red rocks glistened in the sunlight coming in from cracks in the boarded up windows. I really was failing my team wasn't I? How was this siege ever going to happen if we couldn't get more then what BLI was creating in their massive laboratories?

A slam of a door opening caused all three of us to jump. Two men stumbled through the door carrying a third tomato red haired man between them. The obnoxiously colored haired man had a huge wound in his upper torso and was bleeding tremendously bad all over the man carrying his upper body. They brought the man over to the booth closest to the door and laid him on the table. Kobra and Fun Ghoul immediately rushed over to assist in any way possible.

"Show Pony go get my medical supplies fast!" Barked the man with a reddish brown colored afro. He was already tearing open the man's shirt and was examining the wound.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gerard? Can you hear me? Come on bro, stay with me." Kobra was pleading to the red haired man, while tapping his face trying to get him to wake up. I realized that in the spur of the moment Kobra had said the name Gerard. I was pretty sure that wasn't a code name, and for him to slip up like that in a time like this meant that the red haired man must be pretty important to him.

"It's about a 7 inch laceration to the upper abdominal region. It's probably causing some internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. I'm going to need to get in there and see if I can patch things up, this is going to be hard. It's been a while since medical school. Kobra I'm going to need you to go out and find Dr. Death, he might be able to help us. Fun Ghoul I need you to help me here with operation." The afro'd man sounded really calm and I watched as Kobra ran out the door at top speed already obeying his orders.

I switched my gaze to Fun Ghoul. The expression on his made my stomach drop, and my heart skip a beat. The last time I saw that expression was when my mother had to stand their and watch her husband be killed right in front of her. It was the face of a person trying to go against every single ounce of grief in their body, even if it hurt, to be strong for the others around them. He was his lover, and the others obviously didn't have a clue. I realized that within seconds. Without a single hesitation I got up from the booth walked over to the afro man and said with more courage then I had ever heard myself be able to muster up in my entire life:

"No." I felt Fun Ghoul's gaze move from Gerard to me. "Fun Ghoul is going to let me help you, instead. My name is Rain, I have a strong stomach, and the fact that I'm cutting into this guy isn't going to affect me in the least bit. Besides, I owe you guys one good life saving, and I think it's time you took a down payment on it."

"I hope you realize what you've just gotten yourself into." The afro man stated without looking up from the slash in Gerard's stomach.

Fun Ghoul took looked down at Gerard one final time, then looking like he was on the verge of tears he turned and walked out of the room. Just as Show Pony came back with the medical supply cart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gerard was in stable condition-according to Jet at least. I found out during the operation that his real name was Party Poison and if I ever called him Gerard in real life I would probably end up loosing my life. Jet liked to talk during operations, it stops his nervousness or at least that's what he said. He told me all about their life at the Diner. They were the "Fabulous Killjoys" would talk about on his radio show. They apparently started the killjoy rebellion, I'd never heard of them before. Nor have I actually ever listened to Doctor Death's radio show. However, I had heard of him before. Some of the killjoys I met on my journey had 'art is the weapon' on their clothing, and when I asked them what it was for I always got the same answer: Doctor Death Defying.

The Diner smelled like blood. It reeked so bad that you could actually almost taste the metallic taste of the blood in the air. Poison's wound was bad, and I mean really bad. He was bleeding out so much that Show Pony had to go on a quest to find a mop to mop up it all halfway through the operation. He had tons of tears and shit inside his side from where the shot had penetrated it. Jet compared the sewing up of Poison's stomach to be like giving an abortion which made me wanna strangle the living breathing life out of him. As if the blood wasn't enough, he just had to bring up dead babies.

The cool cold desert night air felt good against my sweating brow as I sat outside the diner. It was a clear night and the stars seemed to be endless, and just looking at them brought a tear to my eye. Everything used to be so perfect in the world that no one would even stop to look up at the sky. Now, it seemed to be all I did at night. The stars meant endless possibilities to me, they meant hope. They meant we still had a chance to go back, they had seen the world before BLI took over and god take witness on my thoughts they will see it again.

The sound of a door opening made me jump and in a reflex I moved my hand to my holster. I relaxed a bit when I saw Fun Ghoul coming from around the corner.

"Hi…" he muttered standing next to me taking out a death stick-I mean a cigerette.

"Hi." I smiled back watching him light his death stick. He offered me one but I shook my head. "Smoking isn't good for you. Even in this hell of a world the high they give isn't worth risking cancer. Does Poison know you smoke?"

He stared at me, mouth in slight smile before taking a long drag from the death stick.

"He smokes too." was all he said before sliding down the wall to sit next to me. I sensed from the way the silence fell that he wanted to say more, so I waited staring up at the sky again. It took a while before he got up the nerve to ask it: "How is he?…"

"Poison's doing okay now. Jet said he's stable. He lost a lot of blood though, Jet doesn't have any to refill him with so he's hoping he'll be fine. It won't help his recovery any though…. All in all though we think he's going to be just honky dory." Fun Goul stared at the ground and I noticed tears coming to his eyes. "Hey, don't cry Fun Ghoul…He'll be fine. He has someone amazing to try and live for."

Fun Ghoul smiled next to me and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't know what came over me or what was making me act so nice all of a sudden. I usually tried to keep my tough as iron attitude up around other people so they wouldn't think of me as just a stupid girl.

Fun Ghoul's mood changed all of a sudden and I heard the sound of him leaning back and slamming his head on the wall of the dinner muttering an 'Ow' he spoke again. "It's all my fault you know…If I would have paid more attention he wouldn't even be hurt. I thought we got them all, I didn't see anymore…but…one was hiding behind the Trans Am at least that's what Show Pony told me. I brought you inside thinking it was over. I was so wrong. I should have checked first. If I would have been a little bit more careful, a tiny bit more observant , then he would be fine now."

"Fun Ghoul…it isn't your fault. If anyone should be blaming themselves it should be me. The whole reason those Dracs found me was because I'm reckless and irresponsible. I was playing around with my ray gun, and I forgot to check the safety. I set a tree on fire and the smoke caused the Dracs to come looking. The whole reason you guys had to save me is I haven't eaten in days because I am incapable of scavenging for food. I am a horrible revolutionist. I am more of a nuisance than an aid to the KJArmy. If anyone here should be blaming themselves for the person you love's injury it should be me. And believe me I already am." I sighed ending my emotional rant. Frank nervously shuffled his body next to me so he was staring at me.

"How did you know we were lovers? I mean the others didn't even know." He asked and I tried to come up with an answer for him.

"Well…My mom had the same expression in her eyes when my dad died. It was the expression of a heart broken lover, enduring the worst pain in their life. The expression of someone pretending to be strong, when in reality their whole world was falling to ashes and debris." I said, with a sad low emotionless voice. I felt Frank grab my hand and give it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Rain, I shouldn't have asked." he said reaching his other hand up to my face to wipe away a tear I hadn't even realized I shed. I ripped my hand out of his grip and stormed into the diner. Leaving him behind confused and dazed. I'd be damned if I let him see me cry.


End file.
